In my skin
by dreauzumaki
Summary: NaruSaku based story. naruto's point of view of falling in love with sakura.
1. one

Theres her.

Then theres me.

I have a permanent seat in the back of the class, with a perfect view of her. I belong in the back along with all the other outcasts who are considered "weird" because our knowledge expands greater than most guys on the football team.

I don't mind my seat though. I love having Sakura Haruno right in front of me, though most of the time she's surrounded by mobs of guys.

Sakura wasn't always like this. 9th grade transformed her into what I'd like to call a nymphomaniac, better know in high school as a 's admitted that she slept with the entire baseball and basketball team. For some odd reason I still find myself catching every glimpse of her that i can. I crave her, but I crave her in the purest form, I don't just want her physically, I want her emotionally, spiritually and anything else beyond that. I don't wish to simply use her to please myself as every other guy does. I want her to show me the darkest corners of her soul, I want her to strip down all her thoughts and give herself fully to me. I always wanted to understand why she sleeps with men that treat her as nothing more than a toy and see no value in her.

"..naruto did you already write the equation?"

My algebra teacher's voice snapped me right out of my thoughts.

"yes Mr. Asuma"

"hm, alright then, let's proceed on to page 643"

As everyone turned their page, my eyes were hopelessly fixed on her. How perfect her skin was, how gracefully her hair just fell down her back.I had not yet found a single flaw in her. Sakura Haruno, also known as the junior slut, and she made sure to live up to that name. Countless times she was caught in the boys bathroom giving them blow jobs. I was desperate to save her but how could I if I didn't even dare speak to her..

The bell rung and quickly the halls flooded with loud voices. It was so easy to spot her from the rest, specially with that captivating pink hair. To my surprise, that pink hair seemed to approach me closer and closer.

"hey, isn't your name naruto?"

I looked down and was amazed to find emerald eyes staring at me while her mouth moved and spoke words I couldn't make out.

"…wh-what?"

She could clearly see the confusion on my face which caused my cheeks to flush almost as pink as her hair.

she giggled and asked again, to which i simply nodded.

"well since we both weren't here on Tuesday, mrs. kurenai assigned us to do a project on a poet named Edgar allen poe, if you could, come over and we can maybe start tonight?"

"yes!"

I said almost too exited, she looked a bit puzzled but nodded and smiled.

"It's just a block down from the yamaka flower shop, I'm sure you'll find it easily."

I knew exactly where she lived but acted like i didn't either way. She then excused herself and walked to her next class.

In class i opened my notebook and began to do what I did every other day, write about her. I had a journal filled with many poems and drawings inspired by her. I scanned through the pages tying to figure out where I left off, then grabbed my pen and continued filling the pages with words I hoped she never see.

"_She's just like a butterfly._

_beautiful but so fragile._

_yet so willing to land on anything she pleases and spreads her wings._

_to others, her beauty is considered lost because of all her many lovers._

_to me, she's the most unique butterfly which will forever have me amazed by her beauty._

_Her eyes like a pool of green filled with happiness and light. I could stare at those orbs as if they were crystal balls putting me under a spell._

_Her lips, the most enchanting shade of red. I'd love to hear my name come out of those lips. I don't have a greater desire than to kiss those lips everyday. _

_Her. So many ways to describe her. _

_She haunts my dreams. She dances in the moon light as it reflects her beautiful pale skin. Skin I crave for myself to touch only. I love her. Only her._"

With that I closed my notebook and prepared to leave class. When the bell rung, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face knowing I'd see her in a couple of minutes. I was walking a little too fast towards her house, I was afraid I'd show up there before her, so I look the long way.

When I finally arrived at her door, I gently knocked not wanting to sound too eager. She opened the door and with a gentle voice invited me to come in.

I admired her house as I stepped in. As she lead me to her room I looked around observing all the details possible. Her room was just what i expected, pink.

"sorry for the mess, I told you a little last-minute" she said as she tried picking up a couple of things on the floor.

"I don't really mind" i responded as I stood awkwardly in her room.

She then took out her notebook and looked at me expecting me to take mine out too.

I quickly realized this and pulled out my notebook but accidentally pulled out the notebook about her along too, which landed a few feet from her.

"what's this?" she asked curiously as she flipped through the pages.

"nothing" I mumbled as i snatched the notebook away quickly.

It was pretty awkward from then on. I kept taking quick glances of her, and the more I did, the more in love i felt.

"hm.. how about some music?" she finally said, breaking the silence.

"sure, what do you like?" I responded

"just about anything, you like metal, right?" she asked looking through a box of cd's

"I do, how'd you know?" I was very curious

"well your headphones are a little too loud in class" she then laughed, I laughed too.

"I got a couple cd's, you like slipknot? or maybe something like nirvana?"she said as she pulled out some albums and showed them to me.

"wow.. You've got everything" I said as she handed me the cc's.

We the put the slipknot cd and I couldn't stop admiring how she looked so happy, she knew all the lyrics. She was lost in the song while i was lost in her. It was all so breathtaking.

"you have a beautiful voice you know.." I spoke my mind for the first time and wasn't sure if I was supposed to.

"Thank you, no one's really told me that before" she said with a sad smile.

I knew she was hiding something. There was something cold and dark behind her smile. Something troubled her and I was desperate to help.

"you're beautiful"

She looks surprised then smiled, a genuine smile.

"I'd love to have you over more often naruto, you're different."

I was at a loss for words and just smiled, the biggest smile i could to show her how happy those words made me.


	2. two

That night I only had one thing on my mind. Her.

I look out my notebook and once more poured out my emotions.

_"What broke you?_

_I know you're torn apart inside and are calling out for help but no one can hear you. You're drowning in your sea of loneliness but won't even admit it yourself._

_Vent to me, Tell me all your deepest secrets. I'll treasure you forever if you just let me in. I promise I won't do nothing more than mend your heart and give you every once of love in me. _

_I need you. Let me save you so I can save myself from the nothing i've become"_

I shut my notebook and fell into one of the best sleeps i've had in a while. I felt at peace.

The next day in school I sat behind her, like usual. only this time, she had spend all class turned around talking to me and joking about things that seemed irrelevant but i'd let her go on just to hear that laugh of hers that i loved so much.

"You're walking with me home right" she asked so cheerfully that it made my heart skip a beat.

"of course" i replied with a tender smile.

* * *

As we walked home, our hands brushed each other several times but neither of us decided to grab on. I stared at her hand for a bit debating weather i should hold it or not, but as I looked, I saw something that disturbed me.

Cuts. lots of them all over her porcelain skin. Without thinking, I grabbed her arm and pushed up her sleeve.

"what are these?!" I was enraged she had done this to her beautiful skin. Tears were forming in her eyes but didn't dare look at me. She freed herself from my grasp and kept walking quietly.

"Sakura, tell me what happened."

she stopped walking and looked at me with eyes I couldn't recognize anymore, the light was gone.

"I hate myself" she responded almost whispering.


End file.
